Enchantment of Love!
by LittlePrincess241
Summary: It's about a girl that make everything for love but a bad magician make her life imposible can she be happy again? Read it to know it
1. Chapter 1 The prophecy

Enchantment of Love

Chapter 1 – The prophecy

_A long time ago there was a kingdom named "Li Kingdom" lived very happy in peace. In that kingdom the king and the queen has a son named Shaoran. When Shaoran had 16 years old one magician named Kelly fell in love with him but she was bad with the other people so the prince rejected her. She was really angry with that so she enchanted the entire kingdom so the people there will live the same day over and over again without growing up until the prince marry her._

_At the first everyone thought that the enchantment was wonderful but with the time they get bored with that so the happy kingdom became in a sad depressed kingdom._

_Many years passed but the prince didn't want to marry Kelly. Angrily she enchanted the prince and he became in a dragon until someone fell in love with him or he accepted to marry her the bad news was that anybody knew it so everyone thought that the prince escape of the kingdom and everyone was angry with him, but they didn't knew the truth._

*************100 years later***************

"Can I go in an expedition? Please dad let me go" said a girl who had 16 years old. She had brown short straight hair and green emerald eyes; she was looking to her father.

He looked at her emerald eyes and said "Sakura you are too young to go alone…"

She interrupted him and said, "I'm not alone. I'm going with Tomoyo and Eriol"

"Ok, but promise me that you are going to return soon" said her dad

"Yep I promise you" answered Sakura and run to her room

******In her room******

"Sakura are you sure of these? I mean you are the princess and something can happen to you" said Tomoyo the best friend of Sakura, she had purple eyes and long black hair.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok, I mean we are just going to go like 2 or 3 months maybe more so don't worry" said Sakura

"What 3 months?" said Tomoyo surprised

"Yep more or less, but don't worry we are going to be ok" answered Sakura

"Ok if you are sure of it" said Tomoyo "and is an opportunity to make you more dresses.


	2. Chapter 2 The wrong way

Enchantment of Love

Chapter 2 – The wrong way

*****AFTER 15 MINUTES*****

"I'm ready" said Sakura but when she turn around no one was in the room. Tomoyo have left the room.

"She obviously went to see her boyfriend Eriol" thought Sakura

*****IN OTHER ROOM****

"WHAT?" said another voice

"That you are going to come with us to explore the world" explained Tomoyo

"But…" he stopped and then said "Ok you won I can't think in an excuse that fast"

"I know I can always have you at my side that's why I love you" said Tomoyo happily while she take the hand of Eriol

"Oh really? I always thought that you love me because of my handsome face" answered Eriol with a silly smile

Tomoyo laugh a few time and then said "silly boy you know the answer"

"No I don't which is the answer?" asked Eriol with a bigger smile.

But when Tomoyo was going to answer Sakura entered to the room running and said, "where have you both been? I have been looking for you, we have to go now if we want to pass night in the neighbor kingdom"

"We will continue talking later" whispered Tomoyo to Eriol and then she answered to Sakura "Ok lets go I'm ready to leave"

"Me too" said Eriol right after Tomoyo

"Ok in that case LET'S GO!" shouted Sakura really exited and she left the room

Tomoyo and Eriol followed her

They had walked a lot and finally Tomoyo asked "Sakura are you sure where we are?"

"Yep" answered Sakura "we are going to arrive to the Li kingdom in 20 or 25 five minutes"

"Ok" said Tomoyo

******2 HOURS LATER****

"Sakura we have walked for hours are you sure this is the right way?" asked Tomoyo

"Yep it was supposed that we have had arrived at the kingdom but I didn't see anything" explained Sakura

"Sakura can I see the map for a second?" asked Eriol

"Yep sure" said Sakura and gave the map to Eriol

Eriol looked at the map for a while and said a little irritated "Sakura we had been walking in the opposite way!"

"Oh that explains why we haven't arrive yet" said Sakura like thinking

"Oh really?" asked Eriol sarcastically

"Yep said Sakura without looking the sarcastic in Eriol

Comment:

Here is the second Chapter of this story I hope you like it and plz review see ya


	3. Chapter 3 The promise

Enchantment of Love

Chapter 3 – the promise

"In that case lets return home and tomorrow let's continue with our adventure ok?" said Sakura with enthusiasm

"It's fine for me" said Tomoyo

"For me too" said Eriol

And they return home

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

They started their way again and some hours later:

"We have finally arrived" chorused Sakura and Tomoyo

"So this is the Li kingdom" said Eriol "I think it's like sad don't you?

"Yes is something strange here" said Tomoyo "what do you think Sakura? Sakura?"

"Where is she?" asked Eriol

"I don't know she do this when she arrive to a new place she call it _**Sakura's expedition time" **_answered Tomoyo with a smile in her face

******NOT SO FAR FROM THERE******

"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto from the neighbor kingdom can you please tell me where is the palace?" asked Sakura to one man that was in the street

"Yes is in that way" said the man and pointed the palace so Sakura can see it

"Thank you so much" said Sakura and ran to her friends "Gus good news I know where the palace is" shouted Sakura happily

"Ok" chorused Eriol and Tomoyo

At the palace the king and the queen explained them about the enchantment and about the bad magician and they told them that the prince had disappeared but that they haven't know anything about him in 45 years

Sakura promised them that she would find the prince and she would broke the enchantment if they could be in the palace for a period of time

The kings happily accepted and they gave them a room for each one. They went to sleep

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

"Hurry or we are not going to find the prince" said Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura we have a lot of time to look for him" explained Eriol

"No we don't have time I want to see this people happy again and we are not going to see them is you both don't hurry up" said sakura firmly

"Ok we are going" chorused Eriol and Tomoyo


End file.
